Someday it will end
by Savannah79
Summary: A new mission, new secrets, new discoveries and lots of SV fluff


Title: Someday it will end  
  
Author: Nicole (that's me!)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine! They all belong to J.J. Abrams, Bad Robot and ABC.  
  
Spoilers: After the Telling, but Sydney didn't disappeared for 2 years.  
  
Summary: A new Mission, new discoveries, new secrets and a lot of SV fluff (just read!)  
  
Authors note: I'm new at the board and this is my first Story. So please let me know what you think (good or bad!). Oh and English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Come on, Michael." Sydney called to her boyfriend, who was still getting dressed in their bedroom, "We are getting late. Again!"  
  
"And whose fault is this?" she could hear his voice from the bedroom and laughed, as she made her way into their kitchen. They were living together now since almost a year. Since Sydney's horrible fight against Alyson and the realisation about Francies death. Sydney still had sometimes trouble to sleep at night. Dreams of her best friend and her last minutes before she was killed haunted her. After her fight against Alyson Vaughn had found Sydney a couple of hours later. He was driving back to her house, after he came to the realisation that he was too happy to sleep alone, because of their upcoming trip to Santa Barbara the next day. Sydney was unconscious, as he found her in her bedroom, but she was still alive. Will was very lucky too. His stab wound was deep and he had to stay in the hospital for three months, but he was alive too. They all had trouble dealing with the fact, that they doubled Francie and that the Double were living with them the whole time. Sydney blamed herself for the death of her best friend, but Will reassured her, that it wasn't her fault. Nobody could have known and it was nobodies fault except for Sark's.  
  
After releasing from the hospital, Sydney was living with Vaughn in his apartment for a couple of weeks, before they decided to move in together. They searched for a bigger place and found a house at the end of the city.  
  
Now it was almost a year after Francies death as Sydney had the feeling that her life would finally go on. If only the horrible dreams would stop.  
  
"I swear, they getting us fired someday for always coming too late." Sydney called, as she patted Donovan's head and poured him his breakfast into his nap, "Here boy."  
  
"I don't think so." Vaughn said, as he appeared from the bedroom and adjusting his tie, "The CIA doesn't like loosing his agents."  
  
Sydney smiled, as he approached her and pressed a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Thanks." He said, as she handed him a cup of coffee, "What about breakfast today?"  
  
"We don't have time." She smiled, as she finished her coffee and put her jacket on, "We can eat something later."  
  
"You're evil." He mocked, as he put the cup in the dishwasher, petted Donovan's head and hurried after her outside.  
  
"I'm driving!" Sydney told him, as she made her way towards her car.  
  
"Oh no." Vaughn laughed, "Now I'm glad, that we didn't had breakfast yet."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, playing hurt, "I'm a good driver!"  
  
"Of course honey." He said, as he took a seat in her car.  
  
She just rolled her eyes, as she drove them both to the CIA Agency.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey, there you are." Weiss greeted Sydney and Vaughn, as they left the elevator twenty minutes later, "And you are late. Again!"  
  
"Its his fault!"  
  
"Its her fault!"  
  
They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Oh man. You both are really attached to the hip." Weiss laughed.  
  
"Shut up Eric." Vaughn told him smiling as he looked around the Ops-Center, "Has the meeting already begun?"  
  
"Not yet." Weiss told them, as they walked to the meeting room, "They still wait for Jack. He is late too."  
  
"My father and late? That's impossible!" Sydney said surprised.  
  
"He called ten minutes ago." Weiss told her, "Said something about a important meeting with a source."  
  
"Weird." Sydney mumbled, before she saw a blond woman on her way to the meeting room, "Hey Lauren."  
  
"Good Morning guys." Lauren Reed greeted them. She was one of the two new agents, who joined the CIA six months ago, "I'm not late, aren't I?"  
  
"No, the meeting hasn't begun." Vaughn told her, as they all walked to their seats and he turned to Sydney, "We could have stayed in bed a little longer."  
  
Sydney smiled as she patted his knee under the table and faced Marshall, who was busy talking with the other new agent Caroline Castillo. Caroline and Marshall were working together since she joined the CIA. They were responsible for the newest technological-gears for the field agents.  
  
"How is Carrie, Marshall?" Sydney asked suddenly.  
  
"Oh she's fine." Marshall told her smiling, "She doesn't like it to be at home the whole day, but I told her work is bad for the baby, you know. But you know Carrie, she's always stubborn and then yesterday she were climbing on the ladder, because she wanted to paint the nursery. I told her its."  
  
Sydney smiled at his rambling. She still couldn't believe, that Marshall was married and he and Carrie were becoming parents in four month. Her thoughts went to Vaughn and she wondered, if someday he would ask her to marry him. Her smile went wider at the thought and Marshall's voice was getting quieter. Suddenly she felt a nudge on her arm, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Are you daydreaming?" Vaughn asked, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
"What! NO. I'm not ."  
  
"We don't want to know what she was dreaming about." Weiss teased her.  
  
"Sorry, honey." Sydney smiled playfully, "Not about you."  
  
"You're bad, Bristow." Weiss laughed.  
  
"Good Morning everybody!" interrupted the voice of Kendall them. He stood in front of them, while Jack took his seat on the table.  
  
"Sorry, that we are a little late." Kendall apologized, "We have important news. Sloane has established contact with an Informant of the CIA, who were positioned in France."  
  
Sydney gasped as she heard the name of Sloane and locked eyes with her father, who nodded at her.  
  
"Why is he in France?" Sydney asked shocked.  
  
"After we got an information from a stranger, our informant has personated himself as the director of a Museum in Bordeaux. The Capc-musée de l'art contemporain," Kendall explained them.  
  
"Who is the stranger?" Vaughn asked confused.  
  
"We don't know yet." Kendall told him, "We are still trying to find out. Anyway, Sloane met our informant and asked him questions about a statue, who are located in the Museum." Kendall placed a paper on the overhead projector and they could see a weird statue in form of an "O".  
  
"Ugly thing." Weiss commented and Kendall shoot him a -shut-up- look.  
  
"We copied the statue and delivered the copy to Sloane." Kendall went on.  
  
"Why didn't they arrest him." Sydney said suddenly very angry, "They could ."  
  
"Sydney." Jack interrupted her, "We wanted to arrest Sloane after we delivered the copy to him, but he escaped us."  
  
"What are they? Amateurs?" Sydney said.  
  
"Syd." Vaughn whispered to calm her down.  
  
"I can't believe it." Sydney muttered, "They were so close." She snapped her fingers and looked at her father, "And they let him go? Just like this?"  
  
"Sydney, its nothing we can change now." Jack told her, "Sooner or later we catch him."  
  
"Rather later." She murmured under her breath and leaned back in her seat.  
  
"And now?" Weiss asked suddenly, "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"Well," Kendall began again, "We haven't much time until Sloane finds out, that the statue's a copy. We have to be faster to get the original statue out of the museum."  
  
"Uh, sir?" Marshall interrupted him and pointed with his finger in the air, "What's so special about this . uh .. very nice statue?"  
  
"That's something we didn't know too." Kendall said, "It must hold something very important if Sloane is after it."  
  
"So, we have to steal the Statue to find out before Sloane?" Lauren said then.  
  
"Right, Agent Reed." Kendall said nodding, "And we have to do it fast. If Sloane finds out about the copy, he will go after the original."  
  
He sorted his papers together, "The Original is covert in a safe in the directors office. Due to the time change there is a gala tonight at the museum. A new artist exposes his new creations. Agent Bristow, Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss and Agent Reed, you are going to France. Mr. Flinkman and Miss Castillo are working on the gear."  
  
*****  
  
"Dad!" Sydney hurried after her father as she left the meeting room, "Do you know anything different about the whole mission?"  
  
Jack stopped and looked at his daughter, "No."  
  
Sydney searched his face, "You know something."  
  
"Sydney, Kendall already told you all about the mission." Jack said, as he turned to left the Ops-Center.  
  
"Dad!" Sydney caught his arm and stopped his movement, "Tell me, Dad!"  
  
Jack took a deep breath as he faced his daughter again, "Come here." He directed her to a corner and looked nervous around.  
  
"What is it?" Sydney asked again.  
  
"It wasn't a stranger who told the CIA about Sloanes plan." Jack suddenly told her quietly, "It was your mother."  
  
Sydney gasped, "What?"  
  
Jack only nodded, as he watched his daughter who looked suddenly very confused.  
  
"She told you that Sloane wants this statue?" Sydney asked, "Why? And how do you know it was she?"  
  
"She called me." Jack said.  
  
"What?" Sydney was more and more confused.  
  
"She called me and told me about it." Jack said, "She has contact with a man who works for Sloane."  
  
"She told you that?" Sydney was not confident with his answer.  
  
Jack nodded, "Like I said, she called me."  
  
"I'm very, very confused and surprised now, Dad." Sydney said honestly, trying to hold her calmness.  
  
"I know, Sweetheart," Jack said, "In the beginning I was very confused too."  
  
"How do you know, she isn't lying or this is a trap?"  
  
"It isn't." Jack assured her, "I checked the whole story all by myself. I don't say we can trust her completely, but I know the Story about the Statue is true."  
  
Sydney starred at her father. She didn't know, what she should be thinking. Her mother betrayed her so many times, since she was a little girl. How could she trust her now?  
  
"Syd!" the voice of Vaughn interrupted her thoughts, "We have to go!"  
  
"This mission is important," Jack told her, "You have to get the Statue before Sloane can get it. We have to know what's so important about it and we have to know what Sloane wants with it."  
  
Sydney nodded, as the tears stung in her eyes.  
  
"It's getting alright, Sweetie." Jack said, rubbing her arm for a minute, until he left the Ops-Center.  
  
"You okay?" Vaughn approached Sydney, as she starred at the wall, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"I'm fine." She nodded, before she finally smiled up at him.  
  
"Syd, you ."  
  
"I'm really okay." She told him, touching his check for a second, "We have to catch our flight."  
  
Vaughn took a deep breath before he followed her out of the Ops-Center.  
  
***** 


End file.
